


Just To Pass The Time

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Camp, Campfires, Camping, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Mutual Masturbation, Tent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: It is 10PM and Dirk can’t go to sleep until 3AM, but luckily for him he has two hands and a boyfriend.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider
Kudos: 42





	Just To Pass The Time

“Isn’t this just the best!” Jake chirped, shaking the pan over the camp fire, the sausages rolling around and sizzling loudly.

“I’m kinda being eaten alive.” Dirk said, deadpan, swatting at the swarming insects. “I want my sword.”

“Oh hush, you! What’re you going to do, slice the mozzies in half?”

“You deny my skills, Jake, I’m offended. I could cut down hordes of these flying death parasites with a single slash of my blade. I would use their pilfered blood as war paint to make sure that no one challenges me.”

“Says the man who can’t handle a couple bites.”

“Jake they’re like tiny little vampire bugs!” Dirk complained, regretting his choice of a tank top.

“You’re the strongest city kid I’ve met, but you can’t even deal with a couple of nips.” Jake mused. “I suppose we’re just built differently.”

“Thank you for your immeasurably helpful input, Wild Man Jake. Surely your bear-man advice will help this city-slicker twink survive the gruelling tasks of the outdoors.”

“Your tea’s ready.” Jake said, brushing off Dirks rant and handing him a plastic plate loaded with a couple sausages and a scoop of beans.

“I’m good thanks, I can’t fight off wildlife on a full stomach. Can’t have the mountain lions smelling the pint of grease in my gut.”

“Can’t fight of mountain lions on an empty stomach either.”

“I’ll pass.”

“You’re welcome, Dirk.” Jake insisted, putting a fork on his plate before tucking into his own meal.

“...thanks.” He muttered, seeing Jake’s bright smile in his peripheral as he ate. Jake had always had a knack for outdoors cooking, the man messing up microwave noodles, but able to cook a 5-star dinner on a BBQ.

“I wish I could see the stars tonight...” Jake muttered wistfully, looking up at the cloudy sky. “The moon’s still shining away though.”

“Yeah, the moon does that sometimes.” Dirk remarked. “But you’re totally right though, it’s cloudier than the eyes of an old man with cataracts. He can barely see but he can’t go under the knife because it’ll mess up his meds.”

“Well aren’t you a ray of sunshine tonight.”

“Never shone brighter.”

There was a silent moment between the two, sitting there and eating together, looking up at the sky as the bright fire crackled and snapped, before starting to hiss.  
“Fuck-Jake-rain!” Dirk managed to say, throwing his plate in a bucket.

“I’ll sort things out here, you get inside.” Jake said sweetly, smiling at Dirk before he sloshed water over the fire and put the plates, pans and cutlery in the empty bucket.

—

Dirk sighed and sat back on his plush sleeping bag, listening to the gentle patter of rain against the material of the tent. It wasn’t small but it wasn’t huge either, sitting in a semi-comfortable in between. The peace was soon broken by Jake as he climbed in, fiddling with the zipper until it was locked into place before clambering over the bags to sit next to Dirk.  
“What time is it?” Jake yawned, stretching before taking off his wet shirt, showing his hairy and muscular chest.

“It’s...wow it’s 10 already. Time really does fly when you get eaten alive, as the proverb goes.” Dirk said, surprised.

“Then that’s enough of that!” Jake snatched Dirks phone out of his hands and tucked it into his sleeping bag. “I don’t want you going on your phone all night and not getting any shut eye.”

“Jake, what possessed you for you to take my phone. If it was not for the laws of this land I would’ve slaughtered you.”

“Night, love you.” Jake said, leaning over and kissing Dirk on the cheek before shuffling around in his sleeping bag until his was comfortable, his eyes closing as soon as his head hit the pillow. 

Shit.  
Dirks sleep schedule was so unbelievably fucked that he’d only actually go to sleep at around 3 am.  
He had 5 hours to kill, no phone, and a sleeping Jake next to him.

First Dirk tried to entertain himself by freestyle rapping in his head to the sound of the rain, which didn’t occupy him nearly as much as he had hoped.  
Next he tried to get philosophical, but found himself unable to get a good train of thought.  
If there ever is or was a god, what would they be like? Probably petty and egotistical.  
What constitutes as a god? A thought or idea that someone believes in and holds power in their life.  
What is power? Control and a backing.  
Can I stop doing it now? Sure whatever.  
So that left one option for him.

Dirk sighed and slid his hands down his pants.  
At least it killed time.  
‘I can’t believe I’m actually doing this’ Dirk thought, shuffling around in his sleeping bag until he could comfortably move his hands without making too much noise. 

To his surprise, Dirk felt a little nervous, the thought of masturbating next to his sleeping boyfriend making his heart race (something that he would have to analyse after finishing to take up even more time). Usually Jake would be none the wiser to his escapades of self pleasure, making sure to do it when he was busy or in another room. He was good at hiding it, unlike Jake, who couldn’t hide it if he would win a million dollars. Jake was always slightly breathless and sweaty afterwards, face reddened. 

Honestly Dirk found it really adorable.  
He also found it kind of sexy.

Dirk kept up the pace, his dick starting to harden up, the tip pressing against the damp and clingy sleeping bag. It was a little uncomfortable, the way it tightly clung to his rain-wet skin, but he could work with it, thinking back to one of his kinkier uses of tape.

It was a little self bondage (obviously), and he had been a little excessive, even by his own standards. He had wrapped up his wrists up to his elbows in tape, as well as his neck, chest and legs. Dirk made sure that he couldn’t move his ankles, with a rope made out of even more tape holding his legs up so his ass was available. He was smart enough not to completely wrap up his dick, but used a little to keep a bullet vibe in place near the tip.

He set up one of his fucking machines and just let it go nuts on his ass, Dirk only able to take it and squirm against the tape. It went on for what felt like hours, the repetitive motion making him lose count of his orgasms until his dick physically started to hurt. What followed was a few painful dry orgasms as he tried to get undone, realising he put on WAY too much tape for him to just pull it apart.

Dirk gritted his teeth and tried to suppress a gasp, not stopping his busy hands and shuddering at the feeling.

“Um, Dirk. I-I hate to interrupt you but-well-you’re not the quietest at what you’re doing.” Jake said, voice shattering Dirk’s focus.

“I-“ Dirk immediately sucked in some air and turned around to face Jake, who had pulled on his glasses.  
“Well you see-*cough*-I was kind of itchy an-and.”

Smooth. Real smooth.

“I can help you ‘finish’, if you want.” Jake said, the tone of his voice making Dirk freeze up.

Jake sat up and slid out of his sleeping bag and Dirk froze up even more, eyes darting from his flushed face to the fact that Jake was very clearly almost as hard as him.

“Uhhhh...yeah ok.” Dirk said as calmly as he could, literally four seconds away from tearing apart his sleeping bag and pouncing on Jake like he was in fucking heat. Instead, he slowly climbed out of his sleeping bag and sat on his knees in front of Jake, dick sticking out of his underwear. Jake got into a similar position, kneecaps pressing together, the pair looking at each other awkwardly.

Dirk was thrust back into reality when he felt a strong hand on his dick, nervously grabbing it and rubbing up and down. It felt surprisingly good, the lack of control over what he was feeling making him gasp out. The blond returned the touches and began touching Jake, masking his nervousness with delicate and feathery strokes along the shaft and swirling his fingertips on the head.

“Dirk~! That’s-you’re-oh my!” He stammered, hips unconsciously rocking. Jake rested his head against Dirks, foreheads intimately pressed together, faces close.

“Jake-you’re fuckiNGH~! amazing~” Dirk breathed.

Everything got hot and frantic, Dirk forgoing the teasing and just rubbing his hand up and down Jake’s length in the same desperate way his boyfriend did, as if he was rubbing himself off, just wanting to finish. Their breathing became frantic as they found themselves closer and closer to cumming, unable to focus on anything but rubbing each other off.

Jake moved in and kissed Dirk on his lips, the blond instantly sinking into his touch and kissing back, working his tongue into his mouth. It was a hungry and passionate kiss, Dirk holding Jake’s head with his free hand as they worked each other’s cocks, Jake giving him all that he could.

The pair moaned into each other’s mouths as they came, hot bodies melting into one as their cum spurted onto their bare chests, grips tightening on their dicks. The kiss continued as they rode out their orgasm, the two pulling away panting, eyes heavy lidded. 

“Fuuckkkk...Jake.” Dirk gasped, dramatically flopping down on his sleeping bag. “What time is it?”

“10:34” Jake yawned, tucking himself back into his sleeping bag and snuggling down.

“Fuck.”


End file.
